


禁止Bright博士擅闖O5辦公室

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario





	禁止Bright博士擅闖O5辦公室

本來那只是個與平時沒什麼兩樣的碰面。

這麼說其實並不是那麼恰當，畢竟他們面對面的狀況實在寥寥可數。若真有什麼要事通知，六通常都是透過屏幕——經仔細處理過的影像和過濾後的機械音和人事主管Bright博士對話。

他們此時談的也不是特別重要的內容，真要說的話六覺得Bright博士僅僅是因過於無聊才會出現在這間辦公室。

「Bright博士，不要讓我再添加新的條目到那份禁止清單上好嗎。」六靠在辦公桌旁抬手揉了下突突跳著的太陽穴，鮮少脫下的斯泰森牛仔帽在室內光源打下的影遮蓋了大半張面容，很好的隱去了透著困擾神情的眉眼。他才剛打開自己辦公室的門就看見陌生的男性坐在自己辦公椅上百無聊賴的轉著圈子，幸好他辨認出對方的速度比跟在一旁的Black和Thompson舉槍的速度更快，如此才避免了清理辦公室的麻煩。

「還有人真的在管那份清單嗎？」依然未從六的椅子上起身的Bright笑了聲，腳跟蹬了下地面讓慣性帶著自己又轉了個圈才願意站起。「嘛，要說的話剛剛都傳達到了，我先走啦。」

六嘆了口氣看著嬉皮笑臉的Bright博士終於離開了那個本應坐的是O5-6的位置。先不提對方大搖大擺闖進O5辦公室，在兩人談話期間Bright博士還始終大喇喇的霸佔著那張椅子左搖右晃的。

或許不該如此縱容。六微微瞇起眼目送Bright博士繞過辦公桌準備離開。

變化發生在快到達門口的那一刻，他看著Bright博士毫無徵兆的前傾，像是SCP-963突然被拿開那般，整個人失去支撐似的就要往地面砸去。多年的特工訓練讓身體的反應快於思考，即使早已不再那個崗位許久，眨眼間六已扶上對方的身軀避免後者撲倒在地。

「你又沒有休息了嗎？」此刻發語的似乎不再是對著下屬的O5-6，更像是名掛心弟弟狀況的兄長。Bright博士一瞬便在心中嗤笑著甩開這個想法，他知道對方並不是這種人。

「即使是為了基金會你也不該如此頻繁的更替身體。」啊，這倒像是他會說的話了。Jack Bright閉了閉眼等待暈眩感退去，不，或許在家人的面前不該用這個稱呼。兄長說著這句話時一手扶著他的手臂另一手搭在他背上，對方很早就注意到無論讓什麼樣的D級戴上SCP-963最後總會擁有同樣的外貌特徵——營養不良致使的瘦削與深刻到無法消除的黑眼圈。

「但不該這樣的啊，我才剛換上這具身體一週左右……」稍微好轉一點後Jack 皺起眉頭，就算自己的健康管理極其糟糕，這名D級人員在分配到他手上前狀況應是十分良好的，那突如其來的眩暈究竟是……

逐漸明顯的燥熱和對方仍拉著他的那隻手忽的僵住讓他終於意識到發生了什麼。

操，這具身體竟然是個Omega嗎！他不知道是這名D級用了什麼藥物亦或是其他手段隱瞞了自己的真實生理性別，還是哪個笨蛋在交給他體檢報告的時候蠢的弄錯了，總歸Jack對基金會的檢查竟是如此不嚴謹而非常不滿，但現在比起那些有更加嚴重的問題。

「……我猜你這邊應該不會有Omega用的抑制劑。」並不期待能得到回答，Jack試著抽回自己的手臂，對於哥哥無意識的緊抓著自己完全不感到意外。他已經連續數副身體都是Beta了，Omega發情期的感受是如此遙遠而陌生，而在這具身體擅自發情的這個時刻，一名Alpha還在極近的距離受信息素直接影響。

Bright家人抑制生理本能的理智一直都很薄弱啊。可以的話他不希望現在被操，被自己親哥。

他想從對方手中掙開，奈何Omega先天上力量就難以與Alpha匹敵，更何況在體內翻騰的慾望讓Jack雙腳發軟，同時來自哥哥逐漸暴漲的信息素對現在的他無疑是火上加油，Alpha的氣味和體溫都讓他本能想匍匐在地主動張開雙腿，後穴分泌的自體潤滑已經淌的亂七八糟了，幾乎要浸透底褲讓外褲也染上水漬。

「James……」哥哥在他耳邊嗓音低啞的喚著那個名字，讓他憶起很多、很多年以前，在他還只是James Bright，擁有與雙親和兄弟姐妹流著相同血液身體的少時的自己。

但那又如何呢？他現在只是由回憶堆砌而成的幽靈。

腦袋裡思緒全部混雜成一團漿糊的可不只一個人，意識到弟弟的新身軀是Omega，並且完全無預警開始進入發情期時Mikell就想退開了，但雙手卻違背意志的愈抓愈緊。那可是他的親弟弟啊！Mikell心裡動搖的厲害，可身為Alpha的本能誠實的不得了。Omega的信息素鋪天蓋地的包圍了他，那是去掉了苦澀只餘下芳醇的威士忌香。這副身體的氣味和James未免也太過契合。Mikell覺得自己的意識開始有些許渙散，抱扶著對方的手臂從嗅到那股香味開始便下意識的收緊，那些分子充斥了他的鼻腔刺激著大腦，現在屏住氣息早已過晚。

Alpha的本能已經被勾起，Omega的身體也已經完全向上位者臣服，他們彼此都知道待會兒將要發生的事不可能阻止了。James放棄掙扎環上了Mikell的脖子讓彼此更加貼近。兄長的信息素讓他聯想到凜冽夜風下浪潮般搖曳的牧草，似乎只要闔上眼就會回到内布拉斯加州的丘陵，他把自己的臉埋在哥哥的肩頸，嗅聞著那令他安心的味道。

牛仔這個稱呼實在太適合他了。James在徹底拋卻思考前最後想的是如此無關緊要的小事，接著，湧上的熱潮將他徹底淹沒。

黏稠的淫液在指間流竄著，那些被擠出的體液讓艷紅的穴口帶上水亮的色澤，然後被重力牽動順著大腿淌落。Alpha的吐息噴灑在耳畔，James能明顯感覺到哥哥的呼吸更重了些，他被夾在牆壁與兄長的胸膛之間，如果不是被抱在Mikell的懷裡他根本沒辦法保持站立。他雙手扶著牆面感受著來自後方的撫弄，粗糙的指腹擦過內壁帶來一陣陣酥癢，但這對於發情中的Omega來說當然是遠遠不足的。

James不由自主的翹起臀期望對方更加深入，他的腰隨著後穴內指尖進出的動作扭動，口中流瀉出難耐的細碎呻吟。James想開口埋怨自家老哥在性事上什麼時候變的這麼有耐心了，剛要回頭瞪對方一眼，他便感到Mikell的手指倏地撤出，Alpha勃發的性器隨即一鼓作氣挺入，一瞬的衝擊讓James張大了口無聲的尖叫，前方更是連觸碰都沒有就達到高潮而射精。

他的兄長並沒有給予他一分一秒緩過氣的時間，那雙覆蓋著薄繭的手扣上他的腰，Alpha猙獰的生殖器毫不留情的在他體內衝撞，射精後變的更加敏感的後穴吞吐著粗大的柱身讓他不住嗚咽。Mikell的每一下操幹都幾乎整根拔出又插到最底，James單薄的身軀幾乎無法承受如此激烈的交合，他趴靠著牆面被頂出破碎的哭喊，穴口被過於巨大的體積摩擦的生疼，卻仍然感到身體最深處傳來的不滿足，Omega的生殖腔渴求著被粗暴的侵略，慾望的火舌舔舐著身心幾乎快把他逼瘋，James沙啞的叫著哥哥的名，期望對方能把他徹底填滿。

聽到自己的名字讓Mikell動作緩了緩，他抱起對方調整了一下姿勢，讓弟弟的重心更靠近自己而不用整個人貼著冰冷的牆，即使手上的動作堪稱溫柔，他的身下依舊完全沒有顧慮大開大合的抽插著，毫不在乎交合間帶出的體液染上了自己名貴的白西裝。他低下頭吮吻著Omega後頸紅腫發熱的腺體，在懷中人的輕顫中張口咬下、注入自己的信息素。交纏混合的氣味讓室內不再是基金會標準O5辦公室，而是秋季待收割的金黃麥田。

被標記後Omega的變化來的很迅速，本來隱蔽在腸道內的生殖腔吐著蜜汁主動為征服者敞開，在Mikell闖入時柔軟濕潤的內壁貪婪的吸附上來，過於美好的觸感令人頭皮發麻。他一隻手滑到前方扣著弟弟的喉頸，指尖擦過對方乾裂的唇，一面瞇著眼舔過James脖子後方、在細碎髮絲下那個帶著血痕的牙印。這樣的姿態讓James產生自己將要被哥哥拆吃入腹的錯覺，但即使真的被撕裂他也不會在意，此刻他只想溺死在兄長賜予的劇烈快感中。

James不清楚自己究竟高潮了幾回，他面前的牆被自己射出的東西濺的慘不忍睹，後方一片泥濘大概也讓Mikell的西裝整件毀了吧。哥哥一手抱著他的腿，另一手環著軀幹，一下下又快又重的搗著Omega的生殖腔，環繞在辦公室的全是淫靡的水聲和他自己的浪叫。電流般的愉悅感順著脊髓延伸到身上的每個細胞，James的整個下半身都成為了情慾的受器，早已失去支撐自身體重的功能，然而兄長一點要繳械的意思也沒有，Alpha的性器甚至尚未成結。

這具身體再也盛裝不下更多的快感，James摳抓著牆吐出支離破碎的求饒，哥哥冷不防將生殖器拔出，驟然空虛的後穴收縮不止，太巨大的反差讓James的聲音錯愕的哽在喉間。Mikell忽地把他翻轉過來讓兩人面對面，在牛仔帽帽簷下，那對如同翡翠的綠眼睛凝視著凌亂不堪的他，接著兄長逐漸靠近，輕輕吻上了他的額頭。

像是他們的母親曾在睡前會對年幼的孩子們做的那樣。

James還未反應過來，Mikell的熾熱再次將他填的滿滿當當，生理的淚液讓他沒辦法看清哥哥此時究竟是以什麼樣的臉孔在操著自己，他只能緊攢著Mikell的西裝外套，懇求Alpha的種子將他灌滿。

Mikell擁著對方，一波接一波的刺激讓他知道自己很快就要到達頂點了，恍惚間眼前不再是臉孔陌生的Omega，而是那個有這深暗微捲的髮絲、翠綠色雙瞳的削瘦青年。

他的James。

Mikell抬起一隻手輕撫著弟弟的臉，低低的喚了聲對方的名字，然後他蹙起眉，已然成結的性器抵到了最深處，伴隨著James的高聲尖叫，Mikell一滴不剩的射了進去。

敏感的生殖腔被滾燙的精液沖刷令James痙攣著再一次到達高潮，嬌嫩柔軟的內壁緊緊絞著Alpha的肉刃，像是要把兄長的形狀刻印在這具身體。

在Mikell退出去時溫暖的通道還依依不捨吸著他的陰莖——那幾乎要讓他又一次硬起來，不過慾望發泄一次後讓Mikell頭腦清醒了許多，這讓他得以壓下那些念頭。他還有許多工作必須完成。

James脫力的靠在Mikell肩頭，自己的體液與兄長灌入的白濁混合著從尚無法完全閉合的穴口流出，他沒有多餘的體力和心力去理會，僅能任由那些延著大腿流下並落到地面發出啪嗒啪嗒的聲響。

「好好休息一下吧。」James在意識墜入混沌前聽到哥哥這麼對他說。這句話似乎以前Mikell也對他說過無數次，數十年間的記憶交織在一起，他做了個與哥哥漫步在星夜下草原的夢。

他的兄長總是能讓他如此安心。無論是在過去、現在，還是不久後的未來，自己渾身傷痕纍纍的被按在地面，而O5-6親手以那把從不離身的珍珠柄左輪一槍擊穿他的腦門時，James都未曾改變過想法。


End file.
